deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah vs Smaug
King Ghidorah vs Smaug is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300. Description Godzilla vs The Hobbit! Today we have evil dragon kings,who popped up out of nowhere, and are hell bent on destroying all life it comes across! Who Will Win? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Throughout Pop Culture, there have been many iconic and well known villains. Boomstick: And if you sit by yourself one day and think "Man, Dragons are cool. But how in the fuck would I make them better?" Why, you make them evil kings, who just wanna kill the shit out of you. Like King Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Nemesis of Godzilla. Wiz: And Smaug, the Richest Dragon of all time. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. King Ghidorah https://youtu.be/alVDDDg63zg Wiz: Millions of Years ago, a giant three-headed dragon caused extinction to life in the Cretaceous Era. This happened on Venus, in case you were wondering. Boomstick: This prehistoric space creature was named King Ghidorah. After going all Britney Spears 2007 on their asses, Ghidorah saw Earth, and was like"Yeah. That looks good." So he flew his two-tailed ass to give us the same treatment as Venus. Fictional Aliens hate us. Wiz: The creature arrived in Japan, and went right to mass destruction. The army was useless against the Monster- Boomstick: When is it not? Wiz: And the monsters around were in their own quarrel, so they had no concentration of defeating Ghidorah. Fortunately for Society, Mothra managed to convince Godzilla and Rodan to help defeat Ghidorah. Boomstick: And Ghidorah holds grudges, so his hatred for Godzilla stuck around for a long time. Over Numerous encounters, King Ghidorah had grown more intelligent and powerful. And this guy died A LOT. https://youtu.be/fbXXhBl1pDy Wiz: Indeed. Ghidorah's signature move is the Gravity Beam. This ability helps Ghidorah to shoot beams of Lighting from his mouths. This move does plenty of damage; it can easily blow up and destroy buildings, plus being able to get through Godzilla's near indestructible hide. Boomstick: He also has those long ass necks. And like Grandma Boomstick's hugs, they have enough force to coil around and crush things with ease. And he has his mouths, which can bite the shit out of you, and his tails act as Maces just in case you like pain and you want to die. Wiz: Ghidorah has flown at speeds fast enough to get across universes in little time, and has been able to easily lift Godzilla multiple times. Plus, Ghidorah can survive without his side heads, but his middle head must be on it's body to survive. But Ghidorah still has major weaknesses. First, his lack of arms give him a HUGE combat disadvantage. Boomstick: Ghidorah can't grab,block, or make sandwiches without arms. And his weak spots(wings, heads, etc.) can easily be wounded by an attack powerful or hot enough. Wiz: Plus, Ghidorah has been defeated and out-maneuvered by skilled fighters multiple times. Ghidorah's size and body make him clumsy, so a quicker opponent could be useful to fight him. Boomstick: But hey, this guy is really OP! They had to give the badass some weaknesses. Ghidorah suddenly turns bright gold, before blasting a Gravity Beam at Godzilla, knocking him back. Smaug https://youtu.be/mKVCd7lbtlk Wiz: In the land of Lake Town, Dwarves enjoyed their lives. They were extremely wealthy, and at peace in their lifestyle. Boomstick: But then this asshole came in and acted as their superior. He wasn't a dwarf, no, he was a motherfucking DRAGON. His name was Smaug, and he made those dwarves fork over all their gold. A rich Dragon. Now I've seen everything... Wiz: Smaug stole all of their jewels, coins, diamonds, and other prized possessions. And if any dwarfs tried to stop him, he murdered them. Boomstick: Sounds like Donald Trump without any laws against him. Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Technical Difficulties. Please Stand By Wiz: You are going to anger a lot of people, Boomstick. Boomstick: Fiiine. Wiz: Good. Anyway, after he became rich, he was feared and known across the lands. Stories of a Dragon living in the mountain frightened many. Smaug had an impressive ego, so he decided to go into hibernation for about sixty years https://youtu.be/YL7YlFqW4u4 Boomstick: And for some batshit crazy reason, sleeping on his treasure gave him armor. So, sleeping on objects can act as armor if you do it long enough? After this, I'm gonna go lay on a bed of nails. Wiz: Smaug is your typical dragon. He can spew fire, which can melt almost any materials. Smaug also has sharp sword-like teeth and spear-like claws. His armor is immune to most strong attacks, although he is unarmored in a spot near his heart. His wings allow him to fly and create powerful gusts of wind. Boomstick: Smaug is also incredibly cunning, as he is able to easily take down skilled fighters and sense a single cup missing from his Treasure. He's more of a control freak than my Ex-Wife! Wiz: But Smaug's uncovered spot on his chest his one of his biggest weaknesses. He is also extremely arrogant, and not very experienced in combat. Boomstick: But he's over one thousand years old! Wiz: Yes, but he hasn't fought many over that time span. He spent that time sleeping and guarding over his treasure. Boomstick: But Smaug will always have his place on history, as being the first Dragon to be as rich as Scrooge McDuck. Smaug: I am Fire! I am Death! Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set- Boomstick: And I've got some sweet armor now! Wiz: Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Meanwhile in Lonely Mountain Wind blew through through Lake Town, as fog covered most of the higher parts of this area. The sight was beautiful, but no one dared to enter the mountain. For a feared Dragon named Smaug' lived inside of it. Smaug had no worries. No threats. No troubles. He was incredibly rich and powerful, and lived a life of luxury. He slept long inside of his humble home. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, which was loud enough to wake up Smaug. Smaug: What...is going on? He looks outside, and witnesses a three-headed dragon blasting lighting out of his mouth. He was destroying everything in sight, without mercy. This was King Ghidorah. Ghidorah noticed the mountain, and blasted a gravity beam at it. Smaug quickly flew out of the way, but the blast caused the mountain to crash down and collapse on top of his treasure. Smaug: YOU! Ghidorah turned around and landed a few hundred feet away from Smaug. Smaug: You will pay ever so dearly for that! Ghidorah prepared himself. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/hUwupgqpTv8 Smaug: Die, you pathetic fool! Smaug flies at Ghidorah full speed, wings spread out. Ghidorah tried to react, but Smaug was too fast. He rammed into Ghidorah, the impact sending the creature back. Smaug latched onto Ghidorah's neck, but no blood was drawn. After Ghidorah remained balance, he shook Smaug off. Once Smaug lifted his head back up, he was met with a hard kick to the snout from Ghidorah. Smaug: UNGH! King Ghidorah spun around, attempting to bludgeon Smaug with his spiky-mace tails. Smaug, being the fast dragon that he is, swiftly dashed back, narrowly avoiding the hit. Smaug: Ha! You are simply a big, slow, buffoon! Suddenly, Ghidorah spread his wings and flew upward, before shooting out a gravity beam. Smaug managed to dodge, but Ghidorah unleashed a second beam, which hit Smaug right in the head. But Smaug's armor managed to block a bit of the ray, lessening the damage. Smaug flew up and spewed fire at Ghidorah. Ghidorah flew back, but it proved to be too late. Ghidorah emerged from the flames and smoke with some burns Smaug flew into Ghidorah again and slashed at his face with his claws, which proved to be useless against Ghidorah. Ghidorah's right head sunk it's teeth into Smaug's shoulder, who screamed in pain. Smaug: Unhand me! Smaug broke through the grip and spewed out more fire. Ghidorah, this time, flew right through it. Smaug: What?! https://youtu.be/AvVtxutxQp0 Ghidorah swung his feet into Smaug, knocking the Dragon to the ground. Ghidorah flew down and stomped Smaug's body hard. Ghidorah relentlessly hit Smaug, until his armor finally shattered and fell off of Smaug's body. Smaug: My armor...my precious armor... King Ghidorah held Smaug down with a foot and reached down with it's head, latching onto Smaug's wing, before tearing it. Smaug: N-No... King Ghidorah grabbed Smaug's tail and lifted him higher each minute they flew up. Ghidorah finally dropped Smaug. Smaug plummeted to the ground below. Ghidorah landed down below and swung his tail, cracking Smaug's skull. Smaug: M-Mercy... Ghidorah didn't listen to Smaug's begging, and he wrapped his necks around Smaug. One around his stomach, one around his chest, and the last around his neck and head. Smaug: No! Please! Ghidorah squeezed harder. The pressure built up more and more. Smaug's bones cracked more and more. Until Ghidorah gave one final tug...which completely crushed Smaug. Bones were shattered, organs were crushed, and blood flowed out of Smaug's corpse. Ghidorah let go, watching as Smaug's body rolled down like a log. Ghidorah let out one final roar. KO! Result https://youtu.be/OMdUxKptN8k Boomstick: Daaaaamn. Wiz: Too be brutally honest, Smaug stood almost no chance from the start. Ghidorah outclassed him in nearly every category. Boomstick: So grab your beer. This will take a while. Wiz: First up is strength. This easily went to Ghidorah, as he was able to throw off and lift incredibly heavy monsters with ease. And let's not forget that Ghidorah's bites are strong enough to puncture Godzilla's protective hide, and his necks can crush buildings. Boomstick: Next up his durability. This also went to Ghidorah. He can take Atomic Breath from friggin Godzilla! Not to mention his almost impenetrable armor. I can here people saying "But Boomstick, sMaUg HaS aRmOr ToO!" Yeah, well his armor is basically jewels and crap. All it needs is an attack strong enough to bring it to collapse. Wiz: Then, there was experience. King Ghidorah has proven himself to be one of the most dangerous monsters around. As we've said, he is over one million years old. And over this time span, he has sharpened his abilities. Boomstick: Well wait a minute, Wiz. Isn't Smaug incredibly old too? Wiz: Yes, he is. But as we've said before, Smaug slept over his time span, and rarely ever fought anyone. And even then, he struggled with warriors with regular swords and shields. Boomstick: Not to forget that Ghidorah had superior Speed in some cases. Sure, he looks pretty slow, but his reaction speeds are amazing. Plus, he can make a trip across the Universe like a walk to the Deli! Wiz: And finally, arsenal. Ghidorah uses many parts of his body as a dangerous weapon. He has many attacks to use, yet Smaug simply has the regular old Dragon attacks. Which proved to be useless due to Durability. Smaug stood no chance. Boomstick: Looks like Smaug's dreams were crushed. Wiz: The Winner is King Ghidorah. Next Time Boomstick: Next Tine ooon Death Battle. A SPECIAL BATTLE A man in a grey tuxedo walks through the streets, holding a handgun... A SEQUEL TO A BATTLE BY AGENTHOXTON... A pink, red, and white clown-masked man fires a rifle... MICHAEL DE SANTA VS HOXTON Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Kamehameha300 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Air Battle' Themed Death Battle Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles